


A VERY ANGSTY FANFIC ABOUT JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES

by Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Have fun with this sadness, Hydra (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes
Summary: Just a glimpse of how HYDRA treated Bucky Barnes on his birthday... yes, I am dead inside thank you for noticing :*)





	A VERY ANGSTY FANFIC ABOUT JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES

**Author's Note:**

> This story has levels of angst that are off the charts- be careful...

The guard peered into the darkness, knowing who was inside. A crazed man, who spent his days scratching one word into the walls. Every time the guard read that word, he let it run over him, he took it in. It was someone’s name, that’s all the crazed man did, that name was all he’d say- if he said anything.

 

            Today, however, the unsettling sound of stone scraping the concrete was inaudible. It made the guard wonder if the man inside was all right. It wasn’t his job to wonder such things, the people who occupied these cells were the human equivalent of animals, yet he found himself feeling sorry for the man anyways.

 

            The guard almost did it, he almost knocked on the bars and he also told asked if the man inside was ok. They never were ok, but it was still comforting to check. The guard’s hand wavered at the bars of the cell, thinking about the consequences of his actions. From inside the cell, the guard heard a low growl, and his hand dropped to his side.

 

            “What are you doing?” The guard turned away from the cell to see a woman in a lab coat standing with a clip board in her hand. “No guards are allowed to interact with the inmates, section 12 rule 36,” she said.

 

            “I-I’m sorry ma’am,” the guard said. “Your inmate, he’s... he’s unusually quiet today,”

 

            “And is it your job to worry about that?” The woman said. The guard dropped his head in a solemn look.

 

            “No,” he said quietly. “Sorry Dr. Colins,”

 

            “Damn right it’s not,” she said. Dr. Colins bit her lip and clicked her pen, writing down something on her clipboard. She stopped writing long enough to look up over her glasses at the guard. “You are dismissed,” she said, saying one word at a time. The guard nodded nervously and walked away from his usual perch at the door of the cell.

 

            Dr. Colins waited for the guard to leave before she grabbed her walkie-talkie, speaking to a different guard to fire the one posted outside of “the asset’s” cell. The guard on the other end responded with a, “yes ma’am,” before Dr. Colins was alone again with the animal HYRDA thought would be useful to them.

           

            “Mr. Barnes are you alright?” She asked, knocking her pen against the bars of the cell. “Mr. Barnes?” She knocked her pen against the bars again, this time a hand emerged from the darkness, grabbing Dr. Colins by the collar of her white lab coat.

 

            “Pen and paper,” he growled, his face inches from hers. She didn’t respond, the man shook her, knocking Dr. Colins’ glasses onto the floor. “Pen... and paper,” the man said again. “Now!” He let go of Dr. Colins, and she stumbled back, tripping over her feet. Dr. Colins fell backwards, landing at the wall parallel from the cell.

 

            Dr. Colins’ hand landed on her walkie-talkie, and out of breath, she asked for a pen and paper to be delivered to her whereabouts. A few minutes later, Dr Colins hadn’t moved, but a guard had delivered a pen and a small stack of blank notebook paper to her, setting it next to where she sat on the wall.

 

            “What would you write?” She asked the man. He was still visible in the dim light of the cell, staying at the edge of it where he could see Dr. Colins and where she could see him. He glared at her, not saying a word. Dr. Colins waited, She wanted an answer to her question before she handed over the pen and paper. The man behind the bars sighed and looked down at his lap, rubbing the back of his neck with a ghostly metal hand.

 

            “Mr. Barnes?” The man looked up at Dr. Colins. “My question,” she said again, reminding him.

 

            “It’s for a friend,” he said slowly. Dr. Colins handed over a few sheets of paper from the stack.

 

            “Explain,” she said. The man grabbed a piece of paper and ripped it in half, throwing it back out at Dr. Colins. She didn’t flinch at all, she just clicked her tongue and shook her head.

 

            “Well, that’s no way to treat other people’s things, now is it Mr. Barnes,” she said, standing up. “And we thought you would appreciate a treat on your birthday...” she said, letting her voice trail off. The man’s expression changed, he no longer felt angry.

 

            “My... birthday... is today?” he stammered. Dr. Colins nodded, a twisted smile playing at her lips.

 

            “Too bad, I guess you forgot,” she said. Dr. Colins pushed the sack of papers to the man’s cell, pen rolling on top. “You still want your gift?” she asked playfully. The man behind the bars nodded eagerly, grabbing at the metal pipes. Dr. Colins smiled, she had much more planned for the man behind the bars.

 

            “Well then have them,” she said. Her foot stayed on the stack of paper, pen caught in the wedge of her heel, her footprint denting the stack. The man reached out for the stack, just what Dr. Colins wanted. She lifted her foot, letting it sweep across the stack, making the papers fly around the hallway. The man’s hand dropped in disappointment. Dr. Colins kneeled, her face was soon level with the man’s face, pipes of steel the only thing separating them.

 

            “Pick every one of these papers up,” she said. The man nodded slightly and swallowed. Dr. Colins stood, grabbing her glasses and clipboard off the floor. She turned and walked off, moving to the next animal she oversaw. The man banged his fist on the bars, wanting Dr. Colins to come back.

 

            “Stevie,” the man whispered. “Why haven’t you saved me this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you, didn’t I?


End file.
